doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
New and Awkward
'''New and Awkward '''is the fifth chapter of the ''Beginnings ''arc, the fifth chapter of Season 1 and the fifth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on January 5, 2018 and finished on January 9, 2018. Plot A whole month has passed after everyone’s interesting first day. Sara has been supportive of Natalie and her situation, Carol and Amelia are still getting over Zeva leaving the Academy, and Lewis is questioning how he ended up meeting these guys. As a new day arises, Sara excitedly wakes up amidst the rainy day, waking Natalie up. She decides to meet up with the gang. She invites Natalie to join them, but she shyly declines, as someone knocks on their door. Believing it to be them, she is surprised when it’s actually a girl. Instead of speaking, she introduces herself by writing on a card, which states that her name is Jocelyn, and that she doesn’t speak a lot. Instead of questioning it, Sara welcomes her. She then proceeds to go to Carol and Amelia’s room, only to be tackled by the former the moment she reaches it, which can be heard all the way to where Jocelyn is. After a sigh from Amelia and a joking apology from Carol, they agree to visit Lewis, who times the arrival of the three perfectly. Meanwhile, Jocelyn is finished unpacking while Natalie, other than a friendly wave, hasn’t said anything to her. Jocelyn wonders if she should do something to her, as Natalie stares curiously at her. Jocelyn activates her telepathy, calming Natalie by saying that this her primary method of communication. They talk a little, during which they note how similar they are with their past and how they prefer to not talk, until a pain arises in Natalie’s head. Jocelyn immediately cuts off the link between them, but by then it’s too late as Natalie falls to the floor, yet laughs in a wicked devilish way. Sara tells the gang that she now has a new roommate, and goes back to her room to bring her. However when she gets there, she’s met with a fainted yet laughing Natalie and a horrified Jocelyn who tells her she used her telepathy with her and then this happened. Realizing what it is, Sara tells Jocelyn to stand back. She asks whatever is in control of Natalie to leave her alone, to which the other voice in Natalie’s head replies with her having control of Natalie, waking up with red flaming irises. She starts saying how Natalie is worthless without her, which Sara strongly denies. However, Natalie’s chilling voice starts talking about how she and the real Natalie are both connected, and if one of them must disappear, the other must too. As she announces that she must go, Sara states the she will not stop until she gets rid of her. Jocelyn comforts Sara with her telepathy as Sara starts tearing up, who tells Jocelyn a small bit about Natalie’s secret, who agrees to not tell anyone anything. Jocelyn grabs the unconscious Natalie and puts her on her bed, letting her rest. Sara convinces Jocelyn to meet the others. Jocelyn complies, on the condition that she won’t speak, which Sara accepts, but also tells it's only a matter of time before she'll also feel comfortable around the others. They come back, with Amelia noting that Lewis seems very focused on his watch. Sara, who at first looked down, perks up when introducing Jocelyn. After some formal and informal introductions, Sara states that the “Adventures of Friendly Friends” should begin, only to realize the cards she made for everyone are left in her room, prompting Lewis to smack her on the head. Meanwhile Jocelyn wakes up a sleeping Carol, who reacts in a funny manner, becoming embarrassed after being calmed down. After throwing some ideas, Sara mentions how much of an action girl she is with her moves, which prompts Lewis to claim he'd could beat her easily. This eventually leads to the two agreeing to have a 1-on-1 battle later that hour. Everyone returns to their room to let them “prepare”. In their room, Jocelyn takes out a harp. Interested, Sara asks what it is, which Jocelyn responds as her family heirloom, the Arkenzantonial, a blade with magic abilities that is also a blade. This leads Sara to believe Jocelyn to be a good fighter, but Jocelyn changes the topic, asking why isn’t Sara preparing, which she responds that she is prepared for everything. Finally the time comes where Lewis and Sara for their duel, being watched by Carol, Amelia and Jocelyn, the latter hiding behind Amelia due to her dislike of fighting, which Amelia understands. Debuts (in order of appearance) * Jocelyn Cast * DoubleDubbel – Sara * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia, Demon * Mistrala – Jocelyn * AGNerd-Bot – Carol, Lewis Trivia Category:Lorecraft Academy